Ser Como El Séptimo Hokage
by TefyHatake
Summary: Un pequeño relato sobre que pasaría si Sarada y Chouchou se enterase sobre la verdad del Nanadaime Hokage, si se enterase que el gran Hokage no es como lo imaginan. Dejándolo como una motivación para la pequeña Kunoichi para seguir sus sueños. /Drabble/


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad del Senseí Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Ser como el Septimo Hokage**

 **.**

 **Drabble**

 **.**

Obsesionada, esa había sido adjetivo que su mejor amiga, Chouchou había utilizado para llamarle cuando le pido le acompañase a rebuscar entre los papeles de la dirección de la academia, al principio se había negado, diciendo tenía un par de cosas más que interesantes que hacer que solo investigar al padre de Boruto. Sin embargo un par de bolsas de frituras y la promesa de un par más al salir le fueron suficientes para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Chouchou solía llamarle, extraña e incluso de vez en vez cuando la boca se le iba de más, le llamaba obsesionada.

Y quizá tuviera razón eso mismo pensaría ella de verse en la vergonzosa situaciones husmear entre los papeles de la academia a hurtadillas.

¿Pero que tenia de malo? Ella solamente quería saber acerca de la persona que admiraba, si pensaba ser algún día como él, necesitaba saber todo lo que había hecho para alcanzar su meta, cada que preguntaba a su madre sobre aquel admirable hombre ella solía reírse, sin revelar nada en especifico sobre aquellos años. Así que si nadie quería contarle, entonces ella tomaría el asunto en sus manos. Y helas aquí.

Concentrada en su búsqueda, Sarada y Choucho habían repartido la mitad de los expedientes en busca algo sobre el gran Septimo Hokage seguramente el honorable Hokage era un ninja excepcional que había dejado marcas y records a su paso por la academia, dignas de superar.

Un suspiro cansío escapo de los labios de ambas chicas, después de llevar más de la mitad de los expedientes sin, pista alguna, incluso habían encontrado al Sr. Akimichi y Shino senseí no siendo algo nada memorable, incluso ellas tenían mucho mejores notas que ellos en sus años mozos.

Se detuvieron un poco cuando el Expediente misterioso de gran Sasuke Uchiha se cruzo en su camino, no pudieron no evitar echar un vistazo sobre aquel viejo papel.

Ambas tenían curiosidad por saber qué tiempo de niño había sido aquel hombre serio, con el que se habían cruzado a medio bosque.

 _ **Nombre:**_ _Uchiha Sasuke_

 _ **Sensei acargo:**_ _Iruka Umino_

 _ **Records de academia:**_ _10/10_

 _ **Lanzamiento de distancia y shuriken:**_ _10/10_

 _ **Taijutsu:**_ _10/10_

 _ **Dominio de Jutsu de trasformación:**_ _Aprobado_

— ¡Tu papá es increíble Sarada-chan!— exclamo la morena haciendo una pausa, mucho más que entusiasmada que al principio.

Posando su vista, sobre el final de la hoja, las pequeñas kunoichis encontraron lo que parecía ser con aquella fina letra proveniente seguramente del ahora director Iruka, una nota. Chocuchou leyó maravillada las notas escritas a tinta.

 _*Sasuke como de costumbre, un alumno de alta estirpe, portador digno de su clan, la dominación de jutsu de fuego, shuriken, taijutsu y clones a su corta edad son mucho más que suficientes para su graduación de la academia con altos honores.*_

Aquella nota dejo maravilladas a las curiosas niñas, Sarada sintió un vuelco en su corazón al aprender un poco mas de la vida misteriosa de su padre y el clan del que ahora era heredera. Leer aquello solo había aumentado sus expectativas, de ambas. Si esto se trataba del segundo mejor ninja de la aldea, como se encontraría el expediente de Nanadaime, comenzaban a pensar que quizá brillaría cuando lo encontrasen.

Siguieron husmeando en cuanto papel les parecía interesante, aprender, en tanto la búsqueda no daba resultado alguno. Expedientes pasaban uno tras otro, comenzaban a darse por vencidas en todo aquel asunto hasta que una flamante sonrisa ladina en señal de victoria se formo en sus rostros.

— ¡Lo encontramos! — exclamaron al unisonó.

De inmediato acabando con todo aquel misterio y expectativa Sarada tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a leer de una vez por todas uno a uno los datos de aquel expediente en un papel bastante viejo, con par de manchas amarillas quizá de la misma antigüedad.

 _ **Nombre:**_ _Uzumaki Naruto_

 _ **Sensei acargo:**_ _Iruka Umino_

 _ **Records de academia:** 1_ _/10_

 _ **Lanzamiento de distancia y shuriken:**_ _5/10_

 _ **Taijutsu :**_ _6/10_

 _ **Dominio de Jutsu de trasformación:**_ _Deficientes_

Fue entonces que nueva cuenta, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, tras dar trago seco continuaron leyendo las notas a mano del entonces Senseí.

 _*Naruto ha perfeccionado su auto proclamado Jutsu sexy, sin embargó sus deficientes técnicas en taijutsu, shuriken y el fatal Jutsu de trasformación, me tenido en la necesidad de hacerlo como no apto para graduarse por tercera ocasión…_

 _*Despues de incidente tipo A, mostrando las capacidades de un shinobi, doy por aprobado a Naruto Uzumaki, siendo asignado a un equipo de tres, con el mejor alumno, para que sean balanceadas las habilidades*_

 _ **Numero de Examen de graduación:**_ _3. **Estatus :** Aprobado _

_**Equipo:**_ _7_

 _ **Integrantes:**_ _Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki._

 _ **Sensei a cargo:**_ _Hatake Kakashi._

Aun con un gesto de sorpresa sobre sus rostro, ambas kunoichis, presurosas cerraron aquel revelador papel, tomándose el tiempo de digerir aquella información.

— Así que el Septimo era un perdedor, que tuvo que hacer el examen de academia mas de 3 veces y ahí ni siquiera explica, como logro aprobar, solo parece que el director Iruka cambio de opinión de un día a otro, vaya fraude— concluyo, la morena un tanto decepcionada. — Oye, Sarada ahora que sabemos la verdad supongo que podemos irnos me debes unas deliciosas frituras de coral frito, anda yo invito unas para que no pierdas el ánimo. — Llamo a la pequeña Uchiha quien parecía encismada en sus pensamientos. — ¿Sarada? ¿Este bien?...— llamo la morena al notar las pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían, la mejillas de morocha—…No debes ponerte así, seguro fue decepcionante, para mí también lo fue, ahora sabemos que la inteligencia de Boruto es en definitiva proveniente de su Hyuga-san. — hablo tratando de animar a su amiga que permanecía con un gesto nuevo en su rostro.

—…Te equivocas…— pronuncio Sarada después de unos segundos— No es estoy así porque este decepcionada o triste, son…de felicidad, hoy he aprendió mucho, mi padre siempre has sido un ninja prodigioso del cual estoy orgullosa pues me da confianza al saber que por ello el cuida la aldea desde fueras, velando por el bien del mundo ninja y me siento orgullosa de ello. Pero lo que es aun más importante para mi es… mi sueño, hoy admiro más que nunca al Séptimo, pues pese a los incidentes recurrentes una y otra vez, el nunca se dio por vencido… seguramente pasaron muchas más cosas que un solo expediente no puede contar, Hokage sama es un hombre fuerte y perseverante que con esfuerzo, dedicación y pasión por sus sueños logro alcanzar sus metas y ahora todos podemos verlo como el gran héroe de la aldea… Yo quiero ser como el por qué mi sueño es **ser como el séptimo Hokage.**

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A:** Buenas, y si de nuevo aquí estoy con otra de mis locas ideas, este pequeño relato se me ocurrió mientras veía un capitulo de Boruto, sobre Sarada pensando en sus metas así que pensé que pasaría si se enterase que el gran Hokage no es como lo imaginan. Dejándolo como una motivación para la pequeña Kunoichi para seguir sus sueños.

Sin más palabrerío, si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer Saludos ttebayo!.


End file.
